1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotatable supports and in particular to rotatable stands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the placement of house plants and the like, it is desirable to effect rotation thereof so as to present different portions to view or to source of light.
A number of rotatable stands have been developed which are adapted to permit rotation of the object carried thereby. Where the object is a plant, it is desirable to effectively maintain a tilt-free disposition of the plant. It is further desirable to provide facilitated, freely adjustable rotation of the stand while yet permitting the stand to carry a substantial weight, such as of potted plants and the like.
The known plant stands do not fully satisfy the above requirements and have the further disadvantage of relatively high cost and maintenance requirements.